Daisuki da yo
by Momo and cream
Summary: Fic re-editado: Rukia Kuchiki llega al Instituto Bleach, alli conocera a Ichigo Kurosaki y a sus amigos, ¿Que pasara? Pesimo Summary lo se, pero lean
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (¬_¬ para mi desgracia y para suerte de ustedes) son propiedad de Kubo Tite-dono.**_

_**Etto… como lo puedo decir… ¡Ah, sí!, como habrán notado deje de escribir esta historia cuyo nombre anterior era "Kimi ga inai mirai", pero no me convenció la historia así que la estoy Reeditando, espero que no se decepcionen pero quiero hacer una historia diferente. **_

_**Solo me queda agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron la historia anterior y espero que lean esta y que les agrade. Sin más que decir, con ustedes el prologo de la Reedición de Kimi ga inai mirai, ahora llamada Daisuki da yo.**_

* * *

**Daisuki da yo**

**Prólogo**

**Rukia PoV**

Bien comenzare por presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, tengo16 años, cursó el segundo semestre del primer año de Preparatoria, soy de estatura compleja [mido 1.52 cm], mis ojos son azul-violáceos, mi cabello es negro y me llega a media espalda, mi piel es blanca y pues debo decir que mi cuerpo parece el de una niña de secundaria. También he de comentarles que soy muy torpe y/o despistada para saber cuando alguien se interesa en mí y de alguna manera eso es deprimente.

**Normal PoV**

En una habitación extensa se encontraba Kuchiki Rukia, la hija menor de los Kuchiki, ella estaba sentada frente a un ordenador, escribía lo que parecía ser un relato de amor.

-Atte.: Kuchiki Rukia- tecleo, leyó el texto y se inclino en la silla estirando sus brazos hacia arriba-¡Ah! Qué bien he terminado de escribir otro día en mi diario virtual-dijo en un susurro-mirando el archivo que decía guardando-¿Qué hora será? Tengo mucho sueño-pensó mirando instintivamente el reloj de su computadora-¡Que, ya son las tres!-exclamo alertando a su hermano mayor, quien entro a la habitación rápidamente.

-¿Qué te sucedió Rukia?- pregunto el hijo mayor de la familia, con rostro pálido

-Na…Nada hermano-respondió rápidamente

-De acuerdo- susurro-¿Terminaste tu tarea?- pregunto mientras el color de su cara regresaba

-Si-contesto

-En ese caso, ve a dormir-recomendó-yo me retiro-dijo dando media vuelta para salir-Buenas noches- se despidió saliendo y cerrando detrás de si la puerta

-Buenas noches-dijo mirando como la puerta se cerraba -Casi me descubre mi hermano, ¡Ah! Debo de tener más cuidado o si no se enterara de unas cuantas cositas, jeje, aunque por ahora será mejor dormir- se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, se inclino hacia el equipo para apagarlo, espero, una vez que el monitor dejo de emitir luz desconecto el cable y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes y colocarse el pijama, una vez que termino, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su cama.

* * *

**_¿Les gusto?_**

**_espero que si _**

**_por ello su opinion es valida _**

**_onegai haganme saber si les agrado o no _**

**_Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya _**

**_¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!_**


	2. Cap 1: Nuevos amigos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (¬_¬ para mi desgracia y para suerte de ustedes) son propiedad de Kubo Tite-dono.**_

_**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la readaptación de Kimi ga inai mirai, espero les guste.**_

* * *

_**Daisuki da yo**_

_**Capitulo 1: Nuevos amigos**_

_**Rukia PoV**_

-Rukia- grito mi hermano-Rukia si no te apresuras te dejare-advirtió

-Espera, ya casi termino-conteste metiendo mis libros y mi lapicera a mi mochila

-Rukia, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo

-Ah, ya voy- volví a decir saliendo a toda velocidad de mi habitación, descendí las escaleras y llegue hasta el recibidor

-Al fin, Rukia- menciono este

-Lo siento-respondí colocándome los zapatos y una vez que termine me levante-Vámonos, hermano-

Mi hermano solo asintió y salió de la casa, yo le seguí, cerré la puerta con llave y camine hasta llegar junto a él, este solo me miro y comenzó a caminar, cosa que yo imite.

-Rukia, deberías mejorar ese mal hábito que tienes- sugirió

-S-si, lo cambiare-dije-_aunque en verdad no puedo, así tenga 500 alarmas que suenen a las 6 o caiga una bomba, no me puedo levantar-_me dije a mi misma

-Eso espero-susurro

-Si-afirme mirándolo de reojo, para luego mirar hacia enfrente.

Mi hermano se llama Kuchiki Byakuya, tiene 17 años y es un chico alto, de tez nívea, ojos azules índigo, su cabello es un poco largo –_le llega a los hombros_- y es de color negro carbón; es el Delegado del Sexto grupo de la Preparatoria, tiene el 4 puesto dentro de Top de los 50 mejores promedios, es guapo y acechado por muchas chicas inclusive tiene ¡UN CLUB DE FAN'S! pero no les hace caso ya que el siempre ha sido serio y frio, claro cuando está conmigo se "abre" un poco a veces sonríe y a veces no. El portaba el uniforme de varones, el cual consistía en un suéter color negro con el escudo de la institución en la parte superior izquierda, un camisa blanca, que era decorada con una corbata negra, el pantalón era liso de color café caqui con líneas de color negro y blanco que formaban pequeñas cuadriculas, el calzado escolar de los varones era un zapato tipo escoses de punta cuadrada color negro, y como mi hermano tiene el cabello largo lo llevaba atado en una media coleta_- para que voy a mentir, ¡PARECIA UN PRINCIPE!-_

-Hace frio, ¿No lo crees? hermano-dije

-Si, está el clima fresco, pero eso se debe a tu uniforme-

-Ah-suspire y no era para menos el uniforme de la escuela consistía en: un suéter color negro con el escudo de la institución en la parte superior izquierda-_igualito que el de los varones_-, una blusa blanca, que era acompañada de una corbata negra, la falda era tableada de la parte frontal y posterior de color café caqui con líneas de color negro y blanco que me llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, llevaba unas calcetas blancas que me llegaban dos dedos debajo de la rodilla y calzado escolar era un zapato normal para niña de color negro. Mi cabello había crecido y ahora lo llevaba a media espalda, por lo que opte por imitar el peinado de mi hermano, pero yo coloque un listón de color blanco como adorno.

-Rukia- me hablo

-Dime, hermano-

-Como te han transferido, es normal que no conozcas nada de aquí, entraras a segundo semestre y hoy es la ceremonia, así que quiero que no seas una deshonra para la Familia-aclaro y yo solo asentí- Bien-

Termino de hablar y no era para menos, habíamos llegado a la escuela, era un edificio grande y de estructura imponente, lo mire sorprendida y mi hermano volvió a hablar

-Rukia-pauso-aquí nos separamos-y se aparto de mi lado

Comencé caminar rumbo a unas escaleras las subí y llegue a un pasillo donde habían demasiadas aulas y demasiadas personas, por primera vez me sentí muy pequeña. Comencé a andar observando con detenimiento los letreros que marcaban el grado y grupo de cada clase, yo me encontraba en el tercer grupo del segundo año, sonreí cuando halle dicha aula.

-_Bien, puedo hacerlo-_me di ánimos y deslice la puerta y entre. Había pocas personas y eso lo hacía peor.

-Tu debes de ser la nueva estudiante-dijo una chica delgada de tez pálida, ojos color avellana y cabello cobrizo-violáceo el cual estaba atado en un moño adornado por una cinta color azul-_se podría decir que teníamos el mismo problema ella también tenía cuerpo de niña_-Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, mucho gusto-se presento

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia-le conteste

-Kuchiki-san, tu asiento es este- señalo un pupitre que estaba frente a ella-

-Muchas gracias-camine hasta llegar a dicho lugar y note en la parte de enfrente este tenía mi nombre, colgué mi mochila del lado derecho del la mesita pues poseía un gancho, y me senté.

Coloque mis brazos de una manera en los que pudiese dormir un poco, pero Hinamori toco mi hombro, me gire un poco y me dijo-Kuchiki-san, ella es Inoue Orihime y ella Arisawa Tatsuki-

-Mucho gusto-dije

-El gusto es nuestro Kuchiki-dijo una chica delgada de cabello corto color negro, ojos del mismo color y tez nívea y que entraba en la categoría de "Cuerpo normal"

-Espero que nos llevemos bien Kuchiki-san- menciono una chica de exuberante figura –_decir que me sentí muy inferior es muy poco, ella tenía cuerpo de mujer, no de niña_-su cabello era largo color marrón adornado por unos prendedores en con forma de flores de cerezo de color azul a los costados de su cabeza, sus ojos eran grises y tez nívea.

-Ah, sí- sonreí y de pronto comenzaron a entrar un montón de chicos y chicas, cada persona se iba sentando en su pupitre

-No te sorprendas Kuchiki-san-dijo Inoue- a las siete en punto es la hora de entrada y tú has llegado al cuarto para las siete- explico

-Entonces, ¿Ustedes que hacían aquí?-cuestione

-En esta escuela tenemos turnos de limpieza y se escogen dependiendo de quién es la persona que se sienta a lado de ti-dijo Arisawa-Hoy les tocaba a Momo y a un chico llamado Hitsugaya, pero él no podía llegar hoy así que hemos ayudado a Momo-

-Ya veo-susurre-entonces, ustedes saben ¿Quién es la persona que se sienta a mi lado?-

-Eh, si-contesto Hinamori con un tono de preocupación-es Kurosaki-san-pronuncio

-Oh-articule

En ese momento una persona se acerco.

-Buenos días Hinamori, Inoue, Tatsuki-dijo un chico

-Buenos días Ichigo-contesto Arisawa

-Buenos días Kurosaki-san-dijo Hinamori

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun-

El chico que respondía al nombre de Ichigo, era alto, de tez nívea, cabello anaranjado y ojos color almendra, este colgó su mochila y se sentó de manera que podía a observar a Hinamori, Inoue y Tatsuki.

-Ichigo, te presento a la alumna que transfirieron-le informo-su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia- me señalo.

-Mucho gusto- le dije

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo-se presento y me miro-¿Estas segura que debes de ir en preparatoria?-pregunto

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Qué si estás segura de ir en preparatoria? NIÑA-

-Pues claro, IDIOTA- le respondí levantándome de mi asiento

-No, no lo creo-se bufo-tu estas ENANA y PLANA, pareces niña de secundaria-

-¡Ah!, no me digas, tu haz de ser un poste de luz-

-Pues-el chico se levanto y si comprobado era un maldito poste- no hay punto de comparación Liliputiense-

-Perdóname FRESOTA-

-¿Fresota?-

-Si tu nombre es Ichigo y significa FRESA-pause- o debería decirte CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA o de NARANJA-coloque mi mano en mi mentón haciendo una pose pensativa-Umm, ¿Cuál prefieres?-

-Ninguna, MEDIO METRO-

-GIGANTE-

-ENANA-

-IDIOTA-

-NIÑA-

-NARCICISTA-

-PLANA-

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin pensar dos veces tome a Kurosaki por la camisa y con una fuerza que ni yo supe de donde la saque hice que quedara a la altura de mi rostro.

-¿Plana?-cuestione- acaso ya viste mis pechos-le mencione-PERVERTIDO-grite

-¿Q-que?-

-Oh, no lo niegas-

-Ya basta-dijo Arisawa-Ichigo, deja de molestar a Kuchiki-san-

-Es verdad, apenas la conoces y le faltas al respeto Kurosaki-san-le dijo Hinamori

-Hinamori, no vale la pena que hables con el- dijo un chico que estaba parado delante de Kurosaki y de mi-Mira que ponerte a pelear con la hermana de Kuchiki-menciono sentándose en el pupitre que estaba a un lado del de Hinamori.

-Kuchiki-san, el es Hitsugaya Toshiro- expreso Hinamori

-Mucho gusto-dijo

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia, el gusto es mío-

Hitsugaya Toshiro era un chico alto –_casi, por unos centímetros de la estatura de Kurosaki_-, de cabello plateado y ojos color turquesa, tez nívea y al igual que la fresota tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eres hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya?-pregunto Inoue

-S-si, y he de pedirles que no le digan nada de lo que paso-suplique

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si no se enfadara-

-Así que eres hermana de Byakuya-dijo Kurosaki sentándose

-Así es- le respondí de mala manera- y en caso de que la digas o aunque sea le insinúes algo sobre lo que te dije o de mi comportamiento-pause mientras me acercaba a él y quedaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro-soy capaz de dejarte el legado correspondiente que te toca dejar para el futuro- me separe de él y sus expresiones dejaban ver que estaba sorprendido y al ver a los otros cuatro estaba igual o peor- Y bien, ¿No tendremos clases?-

-No, hoy es la ceremonia de apertura, pero esta será a medio día, así que puedes deambular por la escuela-dijo Hitsugaya

-Ah-susurre sentándome en mi lugar- No es justo, en ese caso mejor me hubiese quedado a dormir-

-Que floja-añadió Kurosaki

-¿Quieres empezar de nuevo? Fresota- le mire

-No-

-Kuchiki, ¿Qué club escogerás?- pregunto Hitsugaya

-Pues no lose-

-¿Qué sabes hacer?-pregunto ahora Inoue

-Puedo patinar sobre hielo, he practicado Kendo, ballet, se tocar el violín y el piano, se cantar y me gusta jugar futbol soccer-

-¿Te gusta el futbol?-pregunto de nuevo la fresa

-¿Es algún delito que pueda jugar soccer?-

-No, ninguno-pauso-solo que pensé que por ser la hermana de Byakuya, serias la típica niña bonita y aniñada, pero me equivoque-

-Disculpa por no cumplir tus expectativas- dije sarcástica

-Disculpa aceptada- contesto burlón

-¿Rukia?-otra voz perteneciente a un chico me llamo a lo cual me gire

-¡Renji!- exclame al ver a un chico de cabello pelirrojo, ojos color negro y tez nívea- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues en esta escuela voy-contesto acercándose- Hola-saludo y miro a todos

-Hola Renji-contestaron al unisonó Ichigo y Arisawa

-Hola Abarai-le respondió en un tono frio Hitsugaya

-Hola Abarai-kun-contestaron felices Inoue y Hinamori

-Pero mírate tu-dijo volviendo a observarme-estas diferente-pauso-tu cabello ahora es más largo, antes podía vestirte de chico para que mis amigos te dejaran jugar y no te corrieran, a parte antes tú te negabas a usar falda y ahora traes una- se burlo

-Pero si tú no te quedas atrás, ya has crecido y estoy segura que eres otro poste de luz-

-¿Otro poste de luz?-

-Si, el primer poste de luz es Kurosaki-kun, pero como tú eres el segundo creo que tendré que llamarte a ti y a Kurosaki- los mire a ambos- "Las torres frutales"-

-¿Frutales?- pregunto Renji

-¿Y por qué frutales? ENANA-

-Pues verán, tu Renji eres un cabeza de piña- le mire y luego mire a Ichigo y lo señale-y TU eres un CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA, CABEZA DE NARANJA y una FRESOTA-

-Maldita-articularon los dos-pero si tu estas…- pero se quedaron hasta allí pues una profesora ingreso al salón y todos comenzaron a sentarse en sus asientos cosa que imite

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kohane Hinata, y seré la tutora de este grupo-pauso- dentro de tres horas, acudirán al auditorio para la ceremonia de apertura-_ah, ya han pasado tres horas y yo ni en cuenta-_por lo que tienen tres horas para hacer lo que no harán durante el segundo semestre-miro una carpeta que traía consigo y miro al salón-los Presidentes de la clase serán Kurosaki Ichigo y la recién llegada Kuchiki Rukia-

-Otra vez yo-dijo Kurosaki

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- susurre al tiempo que me trataba de levantar pero una chica de cabello negro-violáceo de ojos rojizos y tez pálida se levanto

-No me parece justo-dijo y todos la miraron

-¿Qué no le parece justo? Senna-san-

-Que esa chica-me señalo-sea la Vice-presidenta del grupo-

Bien puedo soportar –a medias- que me llamen plana, niña o enana, pero que duden de mi capacidad para dirigir un grupo eso si que no-Disculpa-le dije

-No me parece que seas la indicada para hacer este trabajo-

-Pues si soy o no indicada lo decidirá el Presidente, no tu- dije

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- se quejo Ichigo

-Pues lo que oyes, decide tú quien será la Vice- presidenta-pause- Senna-san o yo-

-Si, Ichigo-convino

-Pues-dudo-yo opino que Kuchiki debería hacer el trabajo de una Vice-presidenta-

-Si-me dije

-P-pero ¿Por qué?-le cuestiono ella

-Senna-se dirigió a ella- Kuchiki es nueva, dejemos que muestre sus capacidades, si ella falla-pauso- tu me ayudaras-

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, Ichigo solo frunció el ceño y suspiro, yo me acerque muy poco a él y la fresota me dijo

-¿Contenta?-

-Si-le sonreí-Muchas gracias Kurosaki Fresota-san-

El solo sonrió y ¡Oh por Chappy! Su sonrisa era demasiado para mi, sentí mis mejillas arder por lo que deje de mirarle y me concentre en la pizarra y en la profesora.

-Bien, ya aclarado el punto de Senna-san-pauso-yo dispongo a retirarme, no sin antes darles la bienvenida al segundo semestre-

-Gracias-dijimos al unisonó

La maestra tomo su carpeta y salió del aula.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿Quieres ir por algunos dulces?-pregunto Hinamori con una gran sonrisa

-Claro-le dije

-Kuchiki, no dejes que compre demasiados- me recomendó Hitsugaya

-Moo, Shiro-chan, solo serán diez chocolates, cuatro paletas de caramelo y dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa, y no hay que olvidar un batido de chocolate-

-¿Qué? Todo eso comes-le dije

-Si-

-_Ah, ella come todo eso y esta tan delgada y yo si llegase a comer todo eso subiría de peso en menos de lo que canta un gallo-_pensé

-Sabemos lo que piensas Kuchiki-dijo Arisawa-pero ella no sube de peso por que está en el Club de patinaje sobre hielo, en el de coro y en el de música, su especialidad es el violín-

-Impresionante-exprese

-Deberías entrar a los Clubs y así no engordarías y dejarías de estar tan sorprendida por lo que come esta chiquilla-hablo Ichigo

-Ah-

-Bien. ¿Qué estamos esperando?-anuncio Hinamori tomándome del brazo y llevándome en dirección a la salida

Llegamos a un local grande, que tenía como letrero, "Cafetería Yuki", entramos y en menos de cinco segundos Hinamori ya estaba pidiendo su "tentempié".

-Kuchiki-san, ¿Compraras algo?-

-Eh, si-

Me forme en la fila y cuando llego mi turno compre dos chocolates, un batido de fresa y un pastel de fresa, lo pague y Salí de la fila-Ya- le dije a Hinamori

Ella solo asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, abrimos la puerta y salimos del lugar, comenzamos alejarnos y nos dirigimos al salón de clases.

Una vez que llegamos, Hinamori se fue a su lugar y dejo todo lo que había comprado yo la imite.

-Hinamori-la voz de Hitsugaya sonaba terrorífica- Te dije que no exageraras-

-Shiro-chan, ¿Quieres un poco?-Hinamori le resto importancia y el solo la miro-anda di "Ahh" –menciono tomando con una cuchara un de la rebanada de pastel de fresas y dirigiéndola a la boca del chico

-¿Q-que haces?-dijo con las mejillas completamente rojas-No comeré con tu cuchara-

-Ah, entonces ten-le dio otra-así me ayudaras a terminármelo-le sonrió

-Hitsugaya-kun-le hable y él me miro-¿Por qué no aceptaste comer de su cuchara?-

-Por que no-

-¿Por qué no?, o es acaso que tú piensas que si comes de su cuchara estarás besándola indirectamente-añadí con una voz ligeramente burlona

Hinamori que estaba comiendo un poco del pastel tosió y el desvió su mirada, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

-Rukia deja de estar metiendo tus narices-

-¿R-Rukia?-mis mejillas volvieron a arder, ¿Qué demonios pensaba Kurosaki?-¿A-así a se-secas?-

-Pues, te llamas Rukia ¿No?-

-¡Por supuesto!-pause-pero tú… me llamaste solo Rukia

La mejillas de Ichigo se tornaron de color rojizo, desvió su mirada y murmuro –Lo siento Kuchiki-

-Tonto-le insulte mientras guardaba mis barras de chocolate en la mochila-oye, no te preocupes, así también me dice Renji- le anime

-Me he dado cuenta-

-Verdad-afirme-oye ¿Quieres un poco de ti mismo?-tome con la cuchara un poco-está muy rico-

-Enana del demonio, deja de estar insinuándote-

-¿Insinuándome?- formule y me di cuenta a que se refería-IDIOTA yo te estaba invitando pastel, como es de fresas, te dije eso, pero ni loca me acostaría contigo-

Fue allí mi gran error, los chicos que acababa de conocer lo los restantes del grupo me miraron sorprendidos, yo me sonroje y comencé a comer del pastel.

-¿Qué ven?-dijo Arisawa, haciendo que todos regresaran a lo que hacían-Deberían de dejar de hablar de sexo enfrente de todos-

-El tuvo la culpa-dije- mira que malentender todo-

-Idiota-susurro el tomando el plato donde se encontraba mi cuchara y mi rebanada –medio comida-de pastel-Yo no malentendí nada-aclaro tomando la cuchara y cortando un poco de aquel dulce para luego comerse el pedazo

-Umm, Kurosaki-hablo Hitsugaya- ¿No es eso un beso indirecto, entre Kuchiki y tú?- se burlo

-Cla…- pero no pude concluir porque Inoue que todo ese tiempo había estado callada hablo

-Claro que no Hitsugaya-kun-_bien era yo o la chica parecía molesta-_Kuchiki-san acaba de llegar, es imposible que Kurosaki-kun se enamore tan rápido de ella-_creo que trataba de convencerse a sí misma, cosa que le costaba mucho trabajo-_

-Tienes razón Inoue-san-convine con ella, pues lo que menos quería era que un rumor tonto llegara a oídos de mi hermano

Inoue al escuchar mi respuesta volvió a entablar conversación con Arisawa, Hinamori y Hitsugaya casi habían terminado con la segunda rebanada de pastel, Renji se había separado de nosotros desde que la profesora entro y por lo que vi jugaba cartas con otros chicos, por otra parte Ichigo ya se terminaba mi rebanada y mi batido.

-Hey, deja de tragarte mi pastel y mi batido-le reclame-No es justo aunque sea dame lo que queda-

-Déjame pensarlo-dejo de hablar-No

El muy idiota se había comido MI pastel –Maldita FRESOTA-le dije-TE ACABAS DE COMER A TI MISMO-

-Si, y estoy muy rico-

-¡Que modesto!-

La campana sonó e Ichigo y los demás se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida

-Vamos, Kuchiki-san-

-¿A dónde?-

-A la ceremonia de apertura- contesto Hinamori

-Ah, ya voy-

Salimos del aula y caminamos rumbo al auditorio en donde el director del Instituto Bleach -_Nombre demasiado raro para una escuela_- llamado Yamamoto, dio un discurso que hablaba de cómo ser un buen estudiante y las calificaciones, etc. Cuando termino todos nos dirigimos nuevamente al salón de clases.

-Oye, Kuchiki-me llamo Ichigo

-¿Qué deseas Fresota?-le interrogue

-Es sobre el tema de tu comida-pauso-Lo siento-

-Ah, no te preocupes-le dije restándole importancia y tomando mis cosas

-No, no estuvo bien, yo…-dudo-yo quiero pagártelo-

-Aha- colgué la mochila en mi hombro y acomode mi pupitre-Hasta mañana, Hinamori-san, Arisawa-san, Inoue-san-me dirigí hacia ellas

-Hasta mañana Kuchiki-san-contestaron al unisonó yo solo sonreí

Comencé a caminar e Ichigo volvió a hablar-Kuchiki, en verdad no me siento bien con respecto a tu comida-

-Ya te dije que lo olvides Kurosaki-kun- llegue a la puerta y como estaba abierta Salí de allí, camine hacia la casilla de zapatos me cambie el calzado y salí del Instituto, como mi hermano tenía que quedarse al Club de Kendo, me fui sola.

Iba a mitad del camino y oí de nuevo su voz

-Kuchiki-

-¡¿QUE?- grite pero no pare

-Que humor- me alcanzo

-Si vienes a burlarte, será mejor que te largues-

-No, no he venido para eso-se detuvo y yo me detuve

-¿Y bien?-

-Vamos- Ichigo me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses

-No quiero ir-grite y trate de evitar –_inútilmente_-que me pudiese subir al autobús pero el desgraciado me subió al autobús, de mala gana me senté en uno de los asientos y el se sentó a mi lado

-No estés enojada-hablo y lo mire- esto lo hago porque no quiero deberte nada-pauso y me miro-además hoy Byakuya llegara tarde-

-¿Y?-le respondí- yo no quería venir- hice un mohín

-Ya sabía que dirías eso, por ello te traje a la fuerza-

Después de que dijo eso caí en cuenta de que no sabía a qué lugar íbamos y pensé –_Eres patética Kuchiki Rukia-_ Oye Kurosaki-

-Dime-

-¿A-a donde vamos?-pregunte con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas

-Al centro de Karakura, te llevare a que comas el mejor pastel de fresas que puede existir-

-¿Ah?-gemí

-Solo espera y veras- miro por la ventanilla del autobús, se levanto tomando mi mano y haciendo que me parara yo también, toco un pequeño timbre que tenía el vehículo y este se detuvo, descendimos y me soltó- Vamos- comenzó a caminar

Seguí a Ichigo hasta que se detuvo en una tipo cafetería –_que más bien tenía pinta de pastelería-_llamada Réve de fraises, era una tipo casa con fachada tipo francesa y a un lado tenía un hermoso jardín.

-Aquí es- anuncio, mientras abría la puerta- Entra- ordeno y le obedecí

Por dentro era muy bonito las mesas eran blancas trasparentes –_parecían de vidrio-_ las sillas eran iguales, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue rojo-rosado, en medio estaba la zona donde pedias tus alimentos y te los entregaban, aun lado estaba la caja.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y una de las chicas se acerco

-Hola Ichigo- saludo una chica de estatura promedio, cabello largo verde el cual llevaba suelto y ojos del mismo color, de figura esbelta y delantera prominente, vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, una blusa blanca y zapatillas.

-Hola Nell- respondió él- ella es Kuchiki Rukia-

-Mucho gusto, soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck- se presento

-El gusto es mío-

-¿Y?-pauso la chica- ¿Es tu novia?-pregunto

Ichigo se sonrojo –No, Nell-

-Ups, perdón Ichigo-me miro- pero yo creo que es muy bonita, ¿Tu no?-

La cara de Ichigo cambiaba de tono y la mía bueno sabia que mis mejillas cambiarían pronto a morado.

-Nell-hablo- trae dos tartas de fresa y dos batidos de fresa-pidió

-Si, en un momento-dijo la chica alejándose

-Lo siento- se disculpo recuperando su color

-N-no paso nada-

Nell-san regreso con lo pedido, se acerco a Ichigo y le murmuro algo, pero supe que no era algo bueno pues la cara de Ichigo se puso roja, tan roja, cual tomate en tiempo de cosecha, después de eso se alejo Ichigo contemplo el dulce y me miro

-Come, veras que no te arrepientes-

-Pero esto es muy caro ¿No?-_Si, soy rica pero soy humilde y no me gusta despilfarrar el dinero-_

-Algo-comió del pastel y espere hasta que se lo pasara, bebió un poco del batido y me miro-pero con tal de compensarte, vale gastarlo-y sonrió

Había visto sonreír a Renji, a mi hermano, pero aunque solo había visto sonreír a Ichigo dos veces desde que lo conocí, había algo que me hacía sentir muy feliz y tranquila, y de manera instintiva le correspondí con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**Onegai mi querer sus criticas **_

_**y si quereis que le ponga algo mas **_

_**decirmelo tambien, estare de complacencias como en la radio.**_

_**Por otro lado aqui viene el... **_

_**"Corto Informativo"**_

_**Para las personas que no entendieron el dialogo de:"-¡Por supuesto!-pause-pero tú… me llamaste solo Rukia-" pues veran cuando hay una relación de trabajo es normal que usemos el honorifico "san" o "sama", en caso de que sea una amistad debemos usar el "kun" o "chan" y cuando estamos en una relación afectuosa o amorosa, también usamos el "chan" y el "kun", aunque normalmente los novios solo se llaman por el nombre de pila.**_

_**Espero sus reviews**_

_**Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya**_

_**¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!**_


	3. Cap 1 part 2: Nuevos amigos Ichigo PoV

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (¬_¬ para mi desgracia y para suerte de ustedes) son propiedad de Kubo Tite-dono.**_

_**Hola Minna-san!**_

_**Pues he decidido reeditar la historia, algunas personitas ya habian leido la reeditacion, pero una de ellas me dijo que no le abrio el link hasta la 3 o 4 vez por ello decidi borrarla y volverla a subir, pero no por eso dejare de responder a asus review's, asi que aqui estan las respuestas a esas lectoras y lectores [si es que alguno es hombre]:**_

**_Tengo que hacer un agradecimiento especial a la primera persona que leyó la re-editacion de este fic [redoble de tambores]__ Etterna Fannel__*[Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos re-editados, mas adelante habrá más IchiRuki y HitsuHina, yo también amo a Toshiro pero shh que nos pueden linchar las fan's. Espero seguir leyéndote en los siguientes capítulos.],__ Ghost iv* __[Muchas gracias por tus observaciones, seré mas cuidadosa con el uso de los signos de puntuación y las mayúsculas, pero no prometo nada],__ Any-chan15__* [¡Qué bueno que te gusto! –soy feliz- tratare de actualizar cada semana, pero hay veces que me dan mis momentos emo y escribo historias que son tan deprimentes que mejor prefiero en esos días no tocar ninguno de los documentos donde tengo los capítulos de mis historias. Por otro lado no eres la única que se imagina a Ichigo sonriendo, el es tan genial.],__ velka98__*[Gracias por tu review, me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado, claro que habrá HitsuHina, pero como el fic es IchiRuki, este abarcara mas escenas, y yo apoyo tu lema ¡Arriba el IchiRuki y el HitsuHina 4EVER!] y por ultimo esta__ lua23*__[Gracias por el review, claro que hay un Ichigo PoV ¿Cómo no lo iba a poner?, en este capi sabrás que le dijo Nell a Ichi y créeme que si eres IchiRukista te va a encantar, yo ame a Nell –Aunque yo escribí el dialogo jaja- Ichigo, seguirá comiéndose a si mismo, solo por que a Rukia le gusta]_**

_**Y una vez terminada la expansión como "verdolaga" solo puedo decirles disfruten el capitulo. **_

* * *

_**Daisuki da yo**_

_**Capitulo 1 parte 2: Nuevos amigos [Punto de vista de Ichigo]**_

_**Ichigo PoV**_

_-Yo…te quiero-alcance a oír la voz de una chica, me gire para ver quién era pero, solo veía la silueta- se que no sientes lo mismo por mi- aquella persona comenzaba a sollozar- es solo que quería que lo supieras- aseguro- espero que encuentres a la persona correcta-se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse. _

El despertador sonó, indicando que había que levantarse, me senté en mi cama y talle mis ojos con ambas manos, solté un bostezo y recordé nuevamente había soñado con esa escena, ¿Cuántas veces la había soñado desde la semana pasada?, no lo sé, pero lo único que tengo claro es que a la chica de mi sueños no la conozco, solo puedo ver su silueta ¿Qué le hice? Tampoco tengo la respuesta, y eso hace que me sienta algo confundido.

Me levante por completo del colchón, y comencé a buscar mi uniforme entre toda la ropa limpia que había dejado Yuzu –Mi hermana- en uno de los cestos que le correspondían a mi habitación, de repente escuche como subían estrepitosamente la escalinata, podía saber quién era sin tener que verle.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Buenos días I-C-H-I-G-O~- saludo mi padre tratando de golpearme con su "Patada paternal", la cual esquive exitosamente, haciendo que él se estampara contra la pared- Ichigo, idiota, ¿Por qué te quitas?- me cuestiono y yo lo ignore

-No me ignores-dijo tratando de golpearme de nuevo

-Déjame en paz-dije esquivándolo y pateándolo, luego lo bote fuera de mi habitación-¿Por qué no eres un padre normal?-cuestione cerrando la puerta

Encontré mi uniforme, lo deje en mi cama, tome una toalla y me fui directo al baño, tenía que despabilarme un poco, una vez que termine de ducharme salí directo a mi cuarto, me vestí y tome mi mochila la cual solo tenía una libreta y un bolígrafo -_¿Para qué llevar tanto si solo será la ceremonia y la presentación de la tutora?- _descendíla escalinata y encontré a mis dos hermanas gemelas Yuzu -_una niña de tez nívea, cabello color marrón claro el cual le llega un poco arriba de los hombros, sus ojos son café, es amable, risueña y tímida con otras personas_- y Karin- _Una niña de tez nívea, cabello color negro que le llega un poco arriba de los hombros, sus ojos son color negro, es inquieta, extrovertida y sarcástica_- sentadas, mi padre Isshin- _un hombre de tez nívea, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, complexión delgada y personalidad extrovertida-_ estaba abrazando el poster gigante de mi madre Masaki- _ella era una mujer delgada, de cabello largo color marrón, ojos color café, tez nívea y de personalidad amable y cariñosa_, le ignore y me senté en la mesa.

-Buenos días Ichi-nii-saludaron Karin y Yuzu

-Buenos Karin, Yuzu-les conteste mientras Yuzu me tendía un plato de arroz, uno de huevo, con tocino y lechuga y otro que contenía sopa de miso- Gracias-

-Ichi-nii-me llamo Karin

-¿Eh?-gemí pues tenía comida en la boca

-Si llegas a conseguir novia este semestre-pauso-trae a alguien de la altura de Inoue- le mire

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste- respondió

-Ah, sí lo intentare, pero a mí no me gustan las chicas como Inoue-aclare secamente

-Hijo estúpido-dijo mi padre –Bien no me di cuenta a qué hora se sentó a mi lado-Mira que no te guste Inoue-san estas ciego o ¿Qué?-

-Ehm, si-murmure llevándome otro bocado del desayuno a la boca

-Si serás estúpido-

-Otto-san, deja a Ichi-nii- reprendió Yuzu- Si a Ichi-nii no le gusta Inoue-chan, no importa el puede traer a su novia no importa que no sea ella-_Pobre, ya se enojo_-¿Entendido?-

-S-si-tartamudeo el viejo-_Yuzu podría ser un ángel pero cuando se enoja se transforma en un demonio_-

El desayuno pasó sin percances, termine, deje los platos que utilice en el fregadero y salí a toda prisa de mi casa, comencé a caminar rumbo al Instituto, tenia 5 minutos de tiempo libre, así que los emplearía para ir más lento de lo normal.

Entre al parque que quedaba cerca de Instituto, me senté en una banca y comencé a pensar en lo que había dicho Karin, era cierto, desde la escuela elemental, la única chica que había llevado a casa era a Tatsuki, pero la deje de llevar luego de que entre al Instituto Medio, por otra parte nunca he tenido novia, ¿Por qué? Pues la mayora de las chicas que conozco o con las desconocidas que me he llegado a topar en la calle, corren directo a mí como locas, si saben quién soy se acercan gritando _"Kurosaki-kun~" _y si no me conocen gritan _"Hey tu, chico lindo"_ es más me pregunto ¿Un hombre puede ser lindo?, además si pienso lo que Karin dijo _"Si llegas a conseguir novia este semestre… trae a alguien de la altura de Inoue"_. Inoue Orihime, es la típica chica linda y aniñada, que le gusta ir de compras, maquillarse, cantar y –_no es por ser ego centrista-_que usan ese tono meloso –_que tanto me fastidia_-al dirigirse a mí.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un par de chicas de último curso de Instituto –Que pesadez- que comenzaron a gritar "Kurosaki-san~", me levante y tome mi mochila, a la vez que comencé a alejarme de ellas.

Al salir de aquel parque, mire mi reloj, tres minutos para las siete, camine un poco más, y llegue a una construcción imponente y enorme, entre y al llegar a la taquilla de zapatos me saque el calzado para ponerme otro color blanco con franjas rojas. Cuando termine coloque los zapatos negros en la taquilla y entre al edificio, subí una escalinata y llegue al pasillo donde mire detenidamente los salones, hasta encontrar el tercer grupo del segundo año.

Deslice la puerta, en aquella aula no había tantos alumnos – _es mas no importaba en ese momento_- observe –_inconscientemente-_ que había una persona ocupando el lugar de alado, no le di importancia, mire y allí estaban Inoue, Tatsuli y Hinamori.

-Buenos días Hinamori, Inoue, Tatsuki- salude

-Buenos días Ichigo-dijo Tatsuki

-Buenos días Kurosaki-san- otra de las chicas –además de Tatsuki- que no se muere por mi es Hinamori Momo, ella es la pureza e inocencia en persona.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun- respondió Inoue con esa voz que tan mal me caía

Les di la espalda para colocar mi mochila en el lado derecho de mi pupitre, tome la silla de mi asiento y me senté de manera que pudiera entablar una conversación con mis amigas.

-Ichigo, te presento a la alumna que transfirieron-me informo-su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia- señalo a la persona que estaba sentada en el pupitre de alado

-Mucho gusto- dijo

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo-me presente y la mire -¿Estás segura que debes de ir en preparatoria?-pregunte con tono de burla

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono ella inocentemente

-¿Qué si estás segura de ir en preparatoria? NIÑA-

-Pues claro, IDIOTA- me respondió levantándose de su asiento

-No, no lo creo-me bufe-tu estas ENANA y PLANA, pareces niña de secundaria- bien una mala mañana, hizo que comenzara a molestarla

-¡Ah!, no me digas, tu haz de ser un poste de luz- respondió sarcástica

-Pues-pause levantándome, ella me miro feo- no hay punto de comparación Liliputiense-

-Perdóname FRESOTA-

-¿Fresota?- me agarro desprevenido, por lo que tuve que preguntar

-Si tu nombre es Ichigo y significa FRESA-dijo con lógica- o debería decirte CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA o de NARANJA-coloco su mano en su mentón haciendo una pose pensativa-Am, ¿Cuál prefieres?- sugirió

-Ninguna, MEDIO METRO- conteste

-GIGANTE-

-ENANA-

-IDIOTA-

-NIÑA-

-NARCICISTA- ¿NARCICISTA?, no yo no soy ningún narcisista, tenía que contraatacar, mire rápidamente el panorama que nos rodeaba y pensé, insultarla por su estatura, no, eso ya lo hice, por su apariencia, también, mire su cuerpo y ¡Eureka!

-PLANA- dije

Pensé que Kuchiki Rukia, iría a llorar con su hermano, pero hizo algo que me dejo sorprendido. Con una fuerza anormal, tomo mi camisa e hizo que quedara a la altura de su rostro.

-¿Plana?-cuestiono con una sonrisa diabólica- acaso ya viste mis pechos-dijo-PERVERTIDO-grito soltándome

-¿Q-que?- me erguí

-Oh, no lo niegas-

-Ya basta-dijo Tatsuki-Ichigo, deja de molestar a Kuchiki-san-

-Es verdad, apenas la conoces y le faltas al respeto Kurosaki-san-me reprendió Hinamori

-Hinamori, no vale la pena que hables con el- dijo Toshiro, quien estaba parado delante de mi y de Kuchiki-Mira que ponerte a pelear con la hermana de Kuchiki-menciono sentándose en el pupitre que estaba a un lado del de Hinamori.

-Kuchiki-san, el es Hitsugaya Toshiro- expreso Hinamori

-Mucho gusto-dijo Toshiro

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia, el gusto es mío-

Mire a la chica, no la había examinado bien, era muy pequeña –Enana, diría yo-, su cabello era largo color negro –creo que le llagaba a media espalda-, tenía unos ojos azul-violeceos, su piel era nívea, era delgada, de figura normal, era la típica niña rica, aniñada y llorona, dependiente de las personas, algo así como Inoue.

-¿Eres hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya?-pregunto Inoue

-S-si, y he de pedirles que no le digan nada de lo que paso-suplico

-¿Por qué?-pregunto otra vez Inoue

-Porque si no se enfadara-

-Así que eres hermana de Byakuya-dije sentandome

-Así es-me respondió de mala manera- y en caso de que le digas o aunque sea le insinúes algo sobre lo que te dije o de mi comportamiento-pauso mientras se acercaba a mí y quedaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro -soy capaz de dejarte sin el legado correspondiente que te toca dejar para el futuro- se separo de mi, realmente ¿Esa chiquilla es hermana de Byakuya?, mire como esta me miraba una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa surco sus labios, seguramente se reía de mi, giro su rostro para ver a los otros la mueca se hacía más grande pero se puso seria y pregunto- Y bien, ¿No tendremos clases?-

-No, hoy es la ceremonia de apertura, pero esta será a medio día, así que puedes deambular por la escuela-dijo Hitsugaya

-Ah-susurro sentándose - No es justo, en ese caso mejor me hubiese quedado a dormir- se quejo

-Que floja-añadí

-¿Quieres empezar de nuevo? Fresota- me miro

-No- decline

-Kuchiki, ¿Qué club escogerás?- pregunto Hitsugaya

-Pues no lose-

-¿Qué sabes hacer?-pregunto ahora Inoue

-Puedo patinar sobre hielo, he practicado Kendo, ballet, se tocar el violín y el piano, se cantar y me gusta jugar futbol soccer-

-¿Te gusta el futbol?-pregunte de nuevo

-¿Es algún delito que pueda jugar soccer?-

-No, ninguno-pause-solo que pensé que por ser la hermana de Byakuya, serias la típica niña bonita y aniñada, pero me equivoque-

-Disculpa por no cumplir tus expectativas- dijo sarcástica

-Disculpa aceptada- conteste burlón

Observe como Renji se acercaba, pero no me espere que conociera a la niña.

-¿Rukia?-la llamo, ella puedo una cara de fastidio, se giro

-¡Renji!- exclamo al ver a un chico su rostro denotaba sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues en esta escuela voy-contesto acercándose más- Hola- nos saludo

-Hola Renji-conteste al unisonó con Tatsuki

-Hola Abarai-le respondió en un tono frio Hitsugaya

-Hola Abarai-kun-contestaron felices Inoue y Hinamori

-Pero mírate tu-dijo observando a Rukia nuevamente-estas diferente-pauso-tu cabello ahora es más largo, antes podía vestirte de chico para que mis amigos te dejaran jugar y no te corrieran, a parte antes tú te negabas a usar falda y ahora traes una- se burlo

-Pero si tú no te quedas atrás, ya has crecido y estoy segura que eres otro poste de luz-

-¿Otro poste de luz?-

-Sí, el primer poste de luz es Kurosaki-kun, pero como tú eres el segundo creo que tendré que llamarte a ti y a Kurosaki- nos miro- "Las torres frutales"-

-¿Frutales?- pregunto Renji

-¿Y por qué frutales? ENANA-

-Pues verán, tu Renji eres un cabeza de piña- lo miro y luego me miro y apunto con su dedo índice-y TU eres un CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA, CABEZA DE NARANJA y una FRESOTA-

-Maldita-articulamos -pero si tu estas…- y hasta allí pudimos decir, entro una profesora de cabello largo color azulado, ojos cafés, tez nívea, delgada, con una figura espectacular.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kohane Hinata, y seré la tutora de este grupo-pauso- dentro de tres horas, acudirán al auditorio para la ceremonia de apertura-_creo que no se había dado cuenta de las horas que paso peleando conmigo jajaja sus caras son tan graciosas-_por lo que tienen tres horas para hacer lo que no harán durante el segundo semestre-miro una carpeta que traía consigo y miro al salón-los Presidentes de la clase serán Kurosaki Ichigo y la recién llegada Kuchiki Rukia-

-Otra vez yo-dije, bien Kohane-sensei, fue mi tutora durante el primer semestre, la conocía y eso lo hacía más lamentable

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- susurro al tiempo que se trataba de levantar pero Senna se levanto, Rukia se volvió a sentar y algo me decía que comenzaría una batalla

-No me parece justo-dijo y todos la miramos

-¿Qué no le parece justo? Senna-san-

-Que esa chica-la señalo-sea la Vice-presidenta del grupo-

Rukia se encontraba cabizbaja la observe y tenía una mirada diabólica, estaba enojada -_creo que le dieron en donde más le duele_-, levanto la cabeza y con ella un brazo para tomar la palabra, coloco una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y hablo-¿Disculpa?-le dijo

-No me parece que seas la indicada para hacer este trabajo- zanjo Senna

-Pues si soy o no indicada lo decidirá el Presidente, no tu- contraataco

_-¿Cuándo había formado yo, parte en esta discusión?_- La mire-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- le dije en manera de queja

-Pues lo que oyes, decide tú quien será la Vice- presidenta-pauso- Senna-san o yo-

-Si, Ichigo-convino

_¿Alguna vez han escuchado una canción que dice "Entre la espada y la pared"? ¿Sí? Pues así me sentía yo_-Pues-dude-yo opino que Kuchiki debería hacer el trabajo de Vice-presidenta-

-Si-susurro Rukia

-P-pero ¿Por qué?-me cuestiono Senna

-Senna-la llame y ella me miro- Kuchiki es nueva, dejemos que muestre sus capacidades, si ella falla-pause- tu me ayudaras- bien me arrepentí segundos después de lo que dije

Los ojos de Senna se iluminaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, yo me limite a fruncir mi ceño y suspire. Rukia se acerco a mí y le dije con sarcasmo -¿Contenta?-

-Si-contesto con una sonrisa-Muchas gracias Kurosaki Fresota-san-

Siempre había visto sonreír a Tatsuki, Inoue y Hinamori -_al ver las sonrisas de las dos primeras sentía que veía a Karin y a Yuzu, por otra parte al ver a Hinamori sonreír me causaba mucha felicidad, pues ella había sufrido mucho al quedarse huérfana, además era como una pauta que me decía ¡No te desanimes Ichigo! Cada vez que visitaba la tumba de mi madre_- pero rara vez correspondía y hoy, sin saber por qué le sonreí, note que ella se sorprendió y miro de nuevo hacia la pizarra.

-Bien, ya aclarado el punto de Senna-san-pauso-yo dispongo a retirarme, no sin antes darles la bienvenida al segundo semestre-

-Gracias-dijimos al unisonó

La maestra tomo su carpeta y salió del aula.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿Quieres ir por algunos dulces?-pregunto Hinamori con una gran sonrisa

-Claro-le dijo

-Kuchiki, no dejes que compre demasiados- le recomendó Hitsugaya

-Moo, Shiro-chan, solo serán diez chocolates, cuatro paletas de caramelo y dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa, y no hay que olvidar un batido de chocolate-

-¿Qué? Todo eso comes-le menciono

-Si-

El rostro de Rukia palideció y Tatsuki hablo.

-Sabemos lo que piensas Kuchiki-dijo-pero ella no sube de peso por que está en el Club de patinaje sobre hielo, en el de coro y en el de música, su especialidad es el violín-

-Impresionante-expreso

-Deberías entrar a los Clubs y así no engordarías y dejarías de estar tan sorprendida por lo que come esta chiquilla-le sugerí

-Ah-

-Bien. ¿Qué estamos esperando?-anuncio Hinamori tomándola del brazo y llevándosela en dirección a la salida.

Rukia y Momo desaparecieron de nuestra vista, Inoue y Tatsuki se alejaron un poco para poder hablar y yo emprendí a charlar con Hitsugaya.

-Toshiro, ¿Te gusta Momo?-le pregunte

Las mejillas de Toshiro se pusieron rojas, yo me reí- C-claro q-que no- tartamudeo-a mí me gusta Kohane-sensei- murmuro yo me quede helado

-¿Kohane-sensei?-

-Si-afirmo-pero no le digas a Momo-

¿Cómo podría decírselo?, es decir, Toshiro podría ser un genio pero para los asuntos romanticos era muy denso –No se lo dire- prometí y es que era el colmo desde que conoci a Toshiro y a Momo, me di cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de él, y él no la tomaba en cuenta, ¡Si será idiota!

-Kurosaki-la voz de Toshiro me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, estabas mirándome raro-pauso-pensé que ya habías cambiado de bando-

-Idiota-articule

En ese momento llego Hinamori con Rukia, con tranquilidad se acercaron, Hinamori llego a su lugar y deposito en su mesa sus dulces, y se sentó, Rukia imito a Momo.

-Hinamori- Hitsugaya parecía molesto- Te dije que no exageraras-

-Shiro-chan, ¿Quieres un poco?-Hinamori le resto importancia y el solo la miro-anda di "Ahh" –menciono tomando con una cuchara un pedazo de la rebanada de pastel de fresas y dirigiéndola a la boca del chico

-¿Q-que haces?-dijo con las mejillas completamente rojas-No comeré con tu cuchara-

-Ah, entonces ten-le dio otra-así me ayudaras a terminármelo-le sonrió

-Hitsugaya-kun-le hablo Rukia y el la miro-¿Por qué no aceptaste comer de su cuchara?-

-Porque no-

-¿Por qué no?, o es acaso que tú piensas que si comes de su cuchara estarás besándola indirectamente-añadió con una voz ligeramente burlona

Hinamori que estaba comiendo un poco del pastel tosió y el desvió su mirada, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

-Rukia deja de estar metiendo tus narices-la reprendí

-¿R-Rukia?-sus mejillas estaban rojas-¿A-así a se-secas?-tartamudeo, no entendí a que se refería

-Pues, te llamas Rukia ¿No?-

-¡Por supuesto!-pauso-pero tú… me llamaste solo Rukia-

¡Genial! Le había dicho Rukia, eso no era posible, solo llamaba por su nombre a Tatsuki –por ser mi amiga de la infancia- y a Senna –por petición suya-, luego caí en cuenta de mi error, mis mejillas se sentían calientes, desvié mi mirada, lo último que quería era que me viera así, luego murmure –Lo siento Kuchiki-

-Tonto-me insulto mientras guardaba sus barras de chocolate en la mochila-oye, no te preocupes, así también me dice Renji- me trato de animar, lo cual no funciono

-Me he dado cuenta-

-Verdad-afirmo-oye ¿Quieres un poco de ti mismo?-me ofreció de su pastel, tomo con la cuchara un poco-está muy rico-

-Enana del demonio, deja de estar insinuándote-tenía que molestarla y que mejor que con su propia propuesta

-¿Insinuándome?- formulo inocente, luego capto a lo que me refería y comenzó a gritar -IDIOTA yo te estaba invitando pastel, como es de fresas, te dije eso, pero ni loca me acostaría contigo-

¿Acostarse conmigo? ¿De dónde saco eso?, bien la cabecita de Kuchiki Rukia, trabajaba muy rápido, nos dimos cuenta que todos los chicos de aula nos miraban sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se sentó, yo solo me limite a mirarlos

-¿Qué ven?-dijo Tatsuki, haciendo que todos regresaran a lo que hacían-Deberían de dejar de hablar de sexo enfrente de todos-

-El tuvo la culpa-dijo- mira que malentender todo-

-Idiota-susurre tomando el plato donde se encontraba su cuchara y su rebanada –_medio comida-_de pastel-Yo no malentendí nada-aclare tomando la cuchara y cortando un poco de aquel dulce para luego comerme el pedazo

-Umm, Kurosaki-hablo Hitsugaya- ¿No es eso un beso indirecto, entre Kuchiki y tú?- se burlo

-Cla…- Rukia iba a alegar, pero no pudo ya que Inoue intervino

-Claro que no Hitsugaya-kun-_bien Inoue parecía enojada-_Kuchiki-san acaba de llegar, es imposible que Kurosaki-kun se enamore tan rápido de ella- por primera vez no podía coincidir con ella

-Tienes razón Inoue-san-convino con ella

Inoue al escuchar que Rukia le daba la razón volvió a entablar conversación con Tatsuki, Hinamori y Hitsugaya casi habían terminado con la segunda rebanada de pastel, vi como Rukia veía en dirección a donde estaba Renji, mire su mesa allí estaba su batido, luego mire la mia y allí estaba su pastel, tome el batido y comencé a comerlos, si me los terminaba, Rukia se enojaría, yo me disculparía y la llevaría a probar una verdadera tarta de fresa.

-Hey, deja de tragarte mi pastel y mi batido-me reclamo-No es justo aunque sea dame lo que queda-

-Déjame pensarlo-le dije pausando un momento-No

La cara de Rukia por tercera vez en el día lucia enojada –Maldita FRESOTA-me insulto-TE ACABAS DE COMER A TI MISMO-

-Sí, y estoy muy rico-

-¡Que modesto!-

La campana sonó todos nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar a la salida del salón, Rukia nos miraba consternada, no entendía, sus caras eran realmente graciosas por ello no le dije nada

-Vamos, Kuchiki-san- bien mi diversión la arruino Hinamori

-¿A dónde?-

-A la ceremonia de apertura- contesto

-Ah, ya voy-

Salimos del aula y caminamos rumbo al auditorio en donde el director Yamamoto, dio un discurso que hablaba de cómo ser un buen estudiante y las calificaciones, etc. Cuando termino todos nos dirigimos nuevamente al salón de clases.

-Oye, Kuchiki-era hora

-¿Qué deseas Fresota?- contesto indiferente

-Es sobre el tema de tu comida-pause-Lo lamento-

-Ah, no te preocupes-dijo restándole importancia y tomando sus cosas

-No, no estuvo bien, yo…-dude-yo quiero pagártelo-

-Aja- colgó su mochila en su hombro y acomodo su pupitre-Hasta mañana, Hinamori-san, Arisawa-san, Inoue-san-se dirigió hacia ellas

-Hasta mañana Kuchiki-san-contestaron al unisonó y sonrió

Comenzó a caminar y volví a hablar-Kuchiki, en verdad no me siento bien con respecto a tu comida-

-Ya te dije que lo olvides Kurosaki-kun- salió del salón

Esta chica era difícil y por ello me daba más y más curiosidad conocerla. Tome mi mochila, y acomode la silla de mi lugar, mire a las chicas y a Toshiro que regresaba del sanitario.

-Hasta mañana- me despedí de todos

-Hasta mañana- respondieron

Salí del salón, descendí la escalinata y llegue a la taquilla de zapatos en menos de dos minutos había efectuado el cambio y me encamine hacia los límites del instituto, una vez fuera, había solo un camino para salir del territorio Bleach –_como le decíamos_- camine recto hasta llegar a una esquina doble hacia la izquierda y allí la vi, iba a mitad del camino y sin pensármelo dos veces le llame.

-Kuchiki-

-¡¿QUE?- grito pero no paro de caminar

-Que humor- la alcance

-Si vienes a burlarte, será mejor que te largues-

-No, no he venido para eso-me detuvo y ella me imito

-¿Y bien?-

-Vamos- La tome de la mano y la jale hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses

-No quiero ir-grito y aun cuando se opuso logre subirla al autobús, de mala gana se sentó en uno de los asientos y yo me senté a su lado

-No estés enojada-hable y me miro- esto lo hago porque no quiero deberte nada-pause y la mire-además hoy Byakuya llegara tarde-

-¿Y?- respondió- yo no quería venir- hizo un mohín

-Ya sabía que dirías eso, por ello te traje a la fuerza-

Un silencio se hizo presente, luego Rukia volvió a hablar _-_Oye Kurosaki-

-Dime-

-¿A-a donde vamos?-pregunto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Al centro de Karakura, te llevare a que comas el mejor pastel de fresas que puede existir-

-¿Ah?-

-Solo espera y veras- mire por la ventanilla del autobús, ya casi llegábamos, me levante tomando su mano y haciendo que se parara, toque un pequeño timbre que tenía el vehículo y este se detuvo, descendimos y la soltó- Vamos- comencé a caminar

Nos metimos entre calles, hasta que llegue a la pastelería de mi amiga Nell: "Réve de fraises"

-Aquí es- anuncie, mientras abría la puerta- Entra-

Rukia miraba fascinada el interior de la cafetería, la tome de la mano y la senté en una de las mesas, yo hice lo mismo y Nell se acerco.

-Hola Ichigo- me saludo

-Hola Nell- respondí- ella es Kuchiki Rukia-la presente

-Mucho gusto, soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck- se presento

-El gusto es mío-

-¿Y?-pauso- ¿Es tu novia?-pregunto mirándome

Me sonroje –No, Nell-

-Ups, perdón Ichigo-la miro- pero yo creo que es muy bonita, ¿Tu no?-

Estaba cien por ciento seguro que mi cara cambiaba de colores como un camaleón, y la cara de Rukia no era la excepción.

-Nell-capte su atención- trae dos tartas de fresa y dos batidos de fresa-pedí

-Si, en un momento-dijo alejándose lo cual agradecí

-Lo siento- me disculpe

-N-no paso nada-

Nell regreso con lo pedido, lo dejo en la mesa y se acerco a mi oído.

-Ichigo, podrás engañar a todo el mundo menos a mi-pauso- se que esa chiquilla te gusta-se burlo y sentí mis mejillas calientes, bien comenzaría otra vez con mi etapa de camaleón-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-ahora sentía la cara caliente, mire de reojo a Rukia quien me miraba como si fuese un bicho raro- Ah, Ichigo, eres como un libro abierto-se burlo-ya sé cuando estés seguro de lo que sientes, ven y te diré como conquistarla- se alejo de mi, hizo una reverencia y se fue dejándonos solos, sin ganas de que Rukia siguiera viendo mi cara contemple el pastel como si fuese la Octava maravilla del mundo, una vez que sentí que mi color habitual regresaba, la levante para mirar a Kuchiki.

-Come, veras que no te arrepientes- le asegure

-Pero esto es muy caro ¿No?-

-Algo-comí del pastel, bebí un poco del batido y le miro-pero con tal de compensarte, vale gastarlo-y volví a sonreír

Ella se sorprendió de nuevo, pero luego de unos minutos, ella sonrió. Por más que quisiera negar que el amor a primera vista no existe, no podría, estaría mintiendo, porque hoy ha sido el mejor día desde que entre al Instituto Bleach, pues he conocido a Kuchiki Rukia.


	4. Cap 2: Conociendote

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (¬_¬ para mi desgracia y para suerte de ustedes) son propiedad de Kubo Tite-dono.**_

_**Hola Minna-san!**_

_**Se que he tardado en subir las actualizaciones de mis historias, pero he estado adaptando una para San Valentin jeje, asi que hoy subier actualizacion. **_

_**He de agradecer a: Any-chan15, loriakari, velka98 y a lovetamaki1 por sus review's. Espero que sigan la historia. **_

_**Y una vez terminados mis agradecimientos...Disfruten el segundo capitulo!**_

* * *

_**Daisuki da yo**_

**_Capitulo 2: Conociéndote_**

**_Rukia PoV_**

-Oye Ichigo- le llame, el me miro-¿Qué significa "Réve de fraises"?-pregunte

-¿Eh?-artículo, dejando de tomar su batido de fresa-pues significa Sueños de fresa-

-¿Sueños de fresa?-cuestione

-Si-afirmo- Cuando cumplí nueve años, conocí a Nell, ella estaba estudiando el Instituto en ese tiempo-pauso- en ese mismo año, murió mi madre, yo estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado -su voz sonaba nostálgica- mis hermanas y mi padre también estaban sufriendo y después de hablar en familia, conseguí superarlo un poco-miro su batido un momento y luego volvió a mirarme-un día saliendo del colegio, Nell fue a recogerme, y en el parque que esta por el Instituto, me dijo que se convertiría en pastelera-

**_Ichigo PoV_**

**Flash Back**

Tres semanas después de la muerte de mi madre, salía del Instituto Elemental Bleach, caminaba rumbo a la salida, en compañía de Tatsuki, mire hacia la entrada y allí estaba parada Nell, en ese tiempo, estaba en su primer año de secundaria, era una chica, delgada, de estatura promedio, su cabellera verde le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos ante las personas reflejaban soledad y odio, su piel era pálida, portaba el uniforme, mal alineado; me acerque a ella en compañía de Tatsuki.

-Hola Nell-san- dijo Tatsuki sorprendiéndola

-Hola Tatsuki-chan, Itsygo-chan-saludo

-Es Ichigo, no Itsygo- le aclare

-Umm, es lo mismo- se burlo-Tatsuki-chan, ¿Me dejarías hablar con Itsygo-chan?-

-Si-asintió mi amiga- Nos vemos mañana Ichigo- se despido- Hasta luego Nell-san-dijo alejándose de nosotros

-¿Y?- cuestione arqueando una ceja

-¿Qué modales son esos Itsygo-chan?-me reprendió con una sonrisa, pero luego me miro y sus ojos parecían desbordar alegría- Quiero decirte algo, ¿Me acompañas?-

-¿Tengo opción?- cuestione sarcástico

-No-

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo al Instituto Medio Bleach, donde en ese momento iba Nell, llegamos a un parque, entramos y nos sentamos en una banca debajo de un árbol de cerezos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- dije mirándola y disimulando mi curiosidad

Ella también me miro –Voy a ir a Paris-pauso- quiero convertirme en Patissiere- sonrió al decir lo ultimo

-¿Patissiere?-le mire con duda- ¿Eso es francés?- ella asintió- Nell, yo no sé francés ¿Qué es eso?-

-Ah, Itsygo, significa pastelera- aclaro

-Entonces te irás ¿Verdad?- murmure en esos momentos, sentí como si perdiera a alguien importante

-Si-pauso-pero regresare-aseguro y la mire- tengo que poner una pastelería en el centro de Karakura y se llamara Réve de fraises-

-Estas muy segura de ti misma, ¿No lo crees?-

-Aja-

-Oye y ¿Qué significa eso de Réve de Fraises? O como se diga-

-Pues significa "Sueños de fresa"- miro al cielo- le pondré así por que estará dedicada a ti- dejo de mirar el cielo y me miro a mi- Gracias a ti Itsygo-chan, he encontrado mi sueño-

-¿A mí?, pero si yo no he hecho nada-

-Has hecho mucho, has superado la muerte de Masaki-san, y te estás haciendo cargo de cuidar a tus hermanas cuando Isshin-san tiene trabajo-tomo mi mano- tu estas lleno de sueños, es por eso que mi pastelería se llamara así-

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua y Nell me abrazo.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

**_Rukia PoV_**

-Oh-articule- Lo lamento mucho-

-No te preocupes pero no le cuentes a nadie esto-pauso- ni si quiera el Viejo lo sabe-

-Te prometo no decirle a nadie- mencione levantando mi mano derecha

Ichigo hizo otra de sus IMPACTANTES sonrisas _-¿Este sujeto no sabe que lo que le ocasiona a las personas?_- a la cual correspondí

**_Ichigo PoV_**

Por tercera vez en el día, había vuelto a sonreír y ella correspondió, nunca en mi vida había sentido tantas ganas de abrazar a una persona,-_ aunque como dice la profesora Nanao "Ante todo compostura"- _pero tuve que controlarme

-Ahora te toca a ti-pause-¿Quién es Kuchiki Rukia?-

-Que gracioso-respondió- pues bien, tengo 15 años, cumplo los 16 el 14 de Enero - sorbió un poco del batido y lo trago- mis padres son Kuchiki Kyoya y Kuchiki Yuki, mi hermano es Kuchiki Byakuya y mi hermana era Kuchiki Hisana-

-¿Kuchiki Hisana?-cuestione-¿Tienes otra hermana?-

-Pues-se quedo callada- Hisana murió hace 2 años cuando yo tenía 13 años-

-Oh, lo lamento-

-No te preocupes-sonrió apagadamente- después de todo, Hisana no quería verme triste así...que por eso siempre trato de estar feliz, ya que es todo lo que puedo hacer, para hacerla muy feliz-

-Tienes mucha razón-

-Ah sí, te decía, Mi hermana es Kuchiki Hisana, me encantan las fresas, como tres veces al día, practicaba hasta los 10 años Futbol Soccer en la Asociación Femenina del Equipo Sereitei, cuando conocí a Renji, todavía no entraba a jugar en un equipo femenil, así que me vestía como un chico para poder entrar a jugar y umm… pues luego seguiría lo que sabes, toco el violín, etc.-

-Uau, pasaste mis expectativas-comí de la tarta- eres muy buena-

-Gracias- se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- ¡Ah! Mira la hora-

-Son las 4:30- dije sin importancia

-Mi hermano me matara-

-Cálmate-dije metiéndome lo que quedaba de mi tarta a la boca

-¿Qué le diré?- seguía en su mundo

-Kuchiki, termina tu tarta y te llevare a casa-

-Mi her… ¿Eh?- me miro

-Que termines de comer- señale su plato

-Ah, sí- y como si fuese aspiradora se termino lo que quedaba en su plato- Sabes tienes razón esta tarta de Fresas sabe mejor que las que he comprado-

-¿Verdad?, te lo dije- me levante de silla y ella me siguió llegue a la caja, allí estaba Nell- Ya me voy Nell- le dije

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Sí, llevare a Kuchiki a casa-pause- y espero que tú te dignes a pasar a visitar al viejo y a mis hermanas-

-Descuida Itsygo-chan, yo pasare-

-Es I-C-H-I-G-O, no Itsygo-

-Lo sé, pero te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas, I-T-S-Y-G-O-

Una risita me llamo la atención, me gire y vi a Rukia, mordiéndose el labio para evitar la carcajada

-Vamos, anda, ríete, ¿Qué importa?-le anime

-Jajaja- se carcajeo- Vámonos jaja Itsygo jaja nos jaja vemos jaja Nelliel jaja san jaja-

-No es Nelliel, es Nell-

-Jajaja De jajaja De acuerdo jajaja Nell-san-dijo entre risas

-Ah, nos vemos Nell- me despedí

-Itsygo, vuelve pronto con tu novia- respondió

Rukia paro de reír y su cara tomo un color rojo carmín, yo me sonroje un poco y Nell sonreía

-Adiós- dije tomando a Rukia de la mano y saliendo del establecimiento

Jale a Rukia hasta la parada del autobús, nos subimos, al que iba de regreso a la escuela.

-Me disculpo por lo que dijo Nell- hable sentándome a lado de ella

-N-no de-descuida-tartamudeo- creo que hoy ha sido un día agitado-bostezo

-Tienes razón, Kuchiki-

-Kurosaki-pronuncio mi nombre adormilada-_comprobado después de zaparse una rebanada de tarta de fresas+ un batido de fresa+ el calor de un autobús= a sueño_-¿Puedo dormirme?-

-Si- accedí, Rukia cerro completamente sus ojos y se recostó en mi pecho, yo solo pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la tome de la cintura para acercarla a mi- Gracias por escucharme Rukia- susurre mientras miraba por la ventana.

**_Normal PoV_**

El camión que habían abordado Rukia e Ichigo llego a su destino "Karakura".

-Kuchiki-dijo moviendo a la chica-Kuchiki, levántate-

-Umm- gimió moviéndose un poco pero no se despertó

-Kuchiki, son las 5:00 de la tarde- menciono pero Rukia no se movió- Bien yo te llevo- se dijo mas para sí mismo que para ella, mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos como si de un bebe se tratase, las mochilas estaba colgadas en su hombro derecho, por lo que podía llevar a su compañera sin molestarla.

Bajo del autobús y comenzó a caminar, primero tenía que llegar a la calle del Instituto, que como su nombre lo decía era la calle Bleach, al llegar allí tendría que girar a la izquierda, para entrar a la calle Kyokasuigetsu, después tendría que caminar derecho hasta la segunda calle de lado derecho estaba la calle Senbonzakura y allí no había como perderse pues la única "casa" que había en esa calle era la Mansión de la Familia Noble Kuchiki.

-Menos mal que supe cómo llegar- susurro deteniéndose frente a un portón enorme e imponente- Oye Kuchiki, ya hemos llegado despierta- le susurro al oído

-Whaaa- se despertó Rukia de golpe ocasionando que Ichigo tuviese una pequeña elevación en la frente- ¿Kurosaki?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has encogido? Veo tu rostro más de cerca- cuestionaba la pelinegra quien aun se encontraba en los brazos de Ichigo

-En ese orden-pauso- Claro soy yo ¿A quién esperabas?, te traje a tu casa pues te quedaste dormida - inhalo aire y continuo- no me he encogido ya que si pusieras atención te darías cuenta que te estoy cargando y obvio mi rostro está muy cerca del tuyo gracias a que te has ido acercando tu solita-la miro-¿Alguna pregunta más? Kuchiki-

La chica estaba tan sonrojada que no podía mirar al chico a los ojos- Etto…si, hay otra más-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Podrías bajarme?-dijo- está comenzando a dolerme la espalda gracias a tus brazos de roble-bufo

-Ja, deberías ser agradecida-menciono tomándola de la cintura y dejándola delicadamente de pie en el suelo y tendiéndole su mochila

-Gracias- susurro tomando la mochila y acercándose a un interlocutor donde toco uno de los botones y se escucho una voz

-Residencia de la Familia Kuchiki-

-Hola Kyoko-san, soy Rukia, podrían abrir la puerta- decía muy animada la chica

-_Malditos ricos, con razón Byakuya es tan engreído, con tremenda casa ¿Cómo no serlo?-_

-Kurosaki- le llamo la pelinegra pero este no respondía- Kurosaki- repitió con la poca paciencia que tenia- ¡ICHIGO!- grito exasperada

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres Kuchiki?-

-Al fin-suspiro- después de casi una hora llamándote pensé que tus neuronas habían dejado de hacer sinapsis-

-Anda sigue riéndote de mí, no hay problema, ENANA-

-Tú sigues igual Fresota, así que ¿Por qué debería de cambiar?-

-Tienes razón, no cambies, así estas bien-menciono mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus pómulos- _¡Demonios! Lo he dicho en voz alta, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?-_ se pregunto al tiempo que miraba la cara de su compañera

-¿Eh?- articulo- Creo que no entendí lo que acabas de decir Kurosaki-

-_Me quejaba de Toshiro, pero ella sí que es un caso, es mas distraída que Momo y Toshiro ¡JUNTOS!- _Esta bien si no lo entendiste, de todas formas no era nada importante- hablo mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-pauso-será mejor que entres, ya casi es hora de la cena- le sugirió, pues la reja que protegía dicha propiedad, se encontraba abierta hace mas de 10 minutos

-V-vale-lo miro-entonces nos vemos mañana Kurosaki-kun-dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia el enrejado

-Espera- alzo la voz el peli naranja, haciendo que la chica para su caminata y se girara a encararlo

-¿Qué?- pregunto en un gruñido

-No me digas Kurosaki-kun- pidió

-Eh, pero… ese es tu nombre BAKKA-

-Lo sé- desvió su mirada de ella y se rasco la cabeza nervioso- es solo que… no quiero que tú me digas así-

-Ah, ya se, ¿Es por Inoue-san?-Rukia se aventuro a preguntar ganándose de nuevo la mirada del Kurosaki

-Así es-

-De acuerdo aunque ¿Cómo he de llamarte? Malvado ser con cabello naranja- menciono con una sonrisa

-Jaja que graciosa- dijo con sarcasmo- pues…dime Ichigo-

-¿Ichigo?-pauso mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos- Bi-bien, t-tu pu-puedes llamarme Ru-Ruk…-tartamudeo sin lograr terminar su oración

-Rukia- repitió- te llamare de ahora en adelante por tu nombre…Rukia y tu a mi Ichigo- confirmo sonriéndole a Rukia- Nos vemos mañana Rukia- se despidió girando sobre sus talones y alejándose de la mansión

-¡N-nos vemos mañana, Ichigo!- exclamo para después entrar a su hogar

_**Rukia PoV**_

Entre a lo que se podría llamar mi casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, salude a Kyoko-san, mi nana, ella es una mujer de unos cincuenta y cuatro años, su apariencia era de una abuelita, su cabello largo blanquecino, su piel nívea pero arrugada, tenía el carácter de los ángeles, claro siempre y cuando no la hicieran enojar.

-Vaya, vaya, Rukia-sama, se ve que le ha ido de maravilla-

-Claro, hoy he conocido a un montón de personas que me aceptan como soy- le dije recordando el rostro de Ichigo, lo que hizo que en mis mejillas hubiese un rubor rojizo

-Si ya lo creo- sonrió como si supiese de que hablaba- venga Rukia-sama, cámbiese el uniforme, que Byakuya-sama, no tarda en llegar-

-¿Aun no llega?- pregunte

-No aun no, así que pienso que como esta vez ha tenido suerte será mejor que se cambie, haga sus deberes para que pueda cenar con su hermano-

-Ah, tiene razón- me quite el calzado y de manera rápida pero educada subí a mi habitación, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de mí- Soy tan feliz- me dije dejando mi mochila en el piso de aquella habitación y avanzando hacia mi closet- aunque ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz?-me pregunte – _¡Ah! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, bah…no importa, luego lo descubriré-_me dije tomando una falda color azul rey y una playera de cuello redondo, de manga larga color azul.

**_Ichigo PoV_**

Cuando iba en primer año de Instituto Medio –Secundaria- le confesé a una chica que me gustaba, anduve con ella durante cinco meses, pero luego terminamos nuestra relación por un malentendido, ella fue la primera persona –aparte de Tatsuki- que había dejado que me llamase por mi nombre.

-Ah, que hice- me dije a mi mismo- "No me digas Kurosaki-kun" esa oración rondaba por su cabeza- ¿Pero qué me pasa?, porque le dije que me dijera Ichigo-"¡N-nos vemos mañana, Ichigo!"-Bien debo de estar loco- salí de mis pensamientos y me encontré justo enfrente de mi casa- ¿C-como llegue aquí?-

**Flash Back**

-Recuerda siempre esto Ichigo-decía serio Kurosaki Isshin- "Cuando no sirve la memoria de tus ojos, el cuerpo lo recordara todo"-

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-¿_Se podría aplicar esa filosofía en este caso?-_me dije a mi mismo mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta, la abrí y entre- Ya regrese- anuncie, esperando la típica respuesta de Yuzu.

-Que bueno que estas de vuelta Hermano- si allí estaba la típica respuesta, me quite el calzado y entre hacia la sala, allí estaba Karin, he aquí la misma pregunta

-¿Conseguiste novia?- dijo levantando su mirada de una revista deportiva- por tu cara veo que no, así que espero que pronto consigas una- pauso mientras volvía a mirar la revista- no quiero casarme y tener hijos antes que tu-

-Enserio, no me interesa- murmure ganándome una mirada fulminante por parte de ella, no le di importancia-Oye ¿Dónde está el viejo?-

-Ah, salió-dijo Yuzu- Nos dijo que regresaría pasado mañana, que no te preocuparas y que estabas a cargo de la casa-

-Ah-articule- Cuándo este la cena me llamas, Yuzu- le pedí

-Si, Onii-chan- respondió, mientras subía la escalinata para llegar a mi habitación

Al entrar a mi habitación, deje mi mochila en mi escritorio y me dirigí al closet y extraje unos jeans azules, una playera negra y una sudadera blanca, me cambie y luego me recosté en mi cama.

-Así que ahora la llamare Rukia-me dije en un susurro mirando hacia el techo- _espero que ella cumpla el "trato"_- pensé y en ese momento comenzó a vibrar mi celular, me levante y lo saque de mi mochila y conteste- Hola- me senté en el colchón

-¡Hola Ichigo!- dijo una voz que no reconocí- adivina que- pauso- pronto nos volveremos a ver, como apenas ha comenzado el semestre Ginjo ha dicho que puedo matricularme en el Instituto Bleach, espero que tu también estés contento, no nos hemos visto desde hace 2 años- _esta persona hablaba demasiado_-ahora tienes 16 años, yo los acabo de cumplir el 24 Agosto, ¿Eh?, Ichigo, ¿Por qué no dices nada?-pregunto

–_Al fin dejo de hablar_-pensé- Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?, ¿Te conozco?-pregunte confundido

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-cuestiono

-Eh… no-

-Ah, era de esperarse no nos hemos visto desde el Instituto medio, bien no importa-

-¿Cómo que no importa?- objete- Dime quien eres-

-Es el colmo- resoplo la voz del otro lado- Soy Riruka-

-¿Quién?- argumente

-Dokugamine Riruka, tu ex-novia- externo

-Dokugamine… ¿Por qué?…- pregunte sorprendido, 2 años sin saber de ella, 2 años de estar rogando que no me buscara y pasa esto

-¿Por qué, que?, oh nos vemos pronto Ichigo, cuídate- respondió cortando la llamada

-Riruka…va…a… ¿volver?-

Por primera vez había tenido un día agradable, salí con Rukia –_casi por la fuerza_- y me divertí, llegue a casa y no me recibieron con golpes, pero todo se tenía que arruinar cuando la chica de quien me había enamorado, llamara y me dijera que pronto estaría en la escuela, -_¿Otra cosa peor no podría pasar?- _me volví a recostar y coloque en posición fetal y cerré los ojos solo para recordar la cálida sonrisa de Rukia, eso me tranquilizo –_No importa si ella regresa, mientras Rukia este… todo estará bien-_

* * *

**Y...¿Qué les parecio?**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Espero sus criticas constructivas, sobre este capitulo, **

**_y si quieren que pase algo en especifico en el siguiente _**

**avisenme y sere "Complacencias Bleach" -Jaja como en la Radio-**

**_Bueno ojala les haya gustado y si no diganme ¡Onegai!_**

**Nos estamos leyendo **

**Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya**

**¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!**


End file.
